leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Panduhh/Alorra, Queen of the Underworld
Alorra, Queen of the Underworld (Custom Champion Concept) ''' Attributes:' Mage, Melee, Tank Statistics ' Health:' 432 (+98) '''Attack Damage:' 50 (+2.1) ''' Health Regen:' 6.75 (+0.65) '''Attack Spd:' 0.625 (+2.20) ''' Mana:' 230 (+40) '''Armor:' 14.5 (+3.5) ''' Mana Regen:' 7.25 (+0.8) '''Magic Resist: '''30 (+1.25) ' Range:' 175 '''Movement Speed: '''350 Abilities *'Soul Consumer''' Each Kill or assist Alorra gets, she is granted with 5 stacks of 3% Ability Power. *'Lifeless Grasp (Q)' '''Range: 800 ''/ / '' Cooldown: 7 / 6.5 / 6 / 5.5 / 5 ''/ /'' Cost: 75 / 80 / 85 / 90 / 95 mana Depending on the number of enemy unit in her range, Alorra can summon up to two hands that rise from the ground grab and root up to two enemy units. *'''Bone Shredder (W)' '''Range : 550 '/ / 'Cooldown: 2.5 / / Cost: 14 / 18 / 22 / 26 / 30 mana Alorra casts six sharp picked bones shoot up from the ground, chasing a selected enemy unit. *'Call of the Dead (E)' Range: 780 ''/ / ''Cooldown: 13.5 ''/ / '''Cost: 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 / 100 mana Alorra summons a skeleton minion to fight by her side. The maximum amount of skeletons she can cast are 3. If one dies, it will explode into bone shards, affecting up to 3 enemy units within its range. *'Welcoming of the Underworld ®' Range: 650 ''/ / ''Cooldown: 130 / 120 / 110 ''/ / '' Cost: 100 / 120 / 140 mana Alorra casts her ultimate spell. The ground beginds to shake, a hole submerging with fire reaching over it. Enemy units are caught and slowed by the undead servants of the Underworld Queen, being burned by the intense flames. Lore "Within the deepest depths of the underworld are different classes of slaves and servants. There is the gatekeeper, who allows the damned to enter; but disallows any suspicious intruders. There are the petty pathetic servants, who try and make the Queen laugh and serve her the best they can -- or else they will be sentenced to the fire pit. Then, there are the Guards, who protect the Queens den well from any assassins looking to be granted with her overwhelming power. Then there is me, of course. Alorra, the Queen of the Underworld. Every day is the same, the dead are welcomed in and serve as my jokers; and I gain little power from it. The Sacred Gem that once belonged to my father hungers for the ultimate power, but I do not know where I can achieve such thing. I rose above the ground, on a journey to sense a being with the powers I crave and lust for. Then there he was, the powerful half dragon warrior; Rekken. He held such an immense power that flowed through his veins that I admired, the flame within his heart will be mine and no one will get in my way. Kidnapping him was a flawless sucess, but not dealing with the wrath of the dragon elders and his younger sister; Shyvana. I remember the day that she came to me to claim her brother, but I already drained him of his power. In that note, I finished him off; turning Rekken to pure dust. The half dragon Shyvana swore she'd have revenge on me one day, so I said so be it. Years later after wtaching her recover, she joined the League of Legends. ''I smiled, making her wish a dream come true when I decided to abandon that pathetic place I once called home. Now I wait for Shyvana to try and defeat me. I will never be defeated, I am superior." Quotes 'Upon Selection ' *"Have them try and slay the Queen." 'Movement *'"'''They are so fragile, such a shame" *"I lust for power" *"Petty fools" *"Don't embarass me summoner" *"They think they can stop me, what a joke" *"The Queen rises." 'Attacking' *"Insolant child!" *"Surrender now" *"You're still going? Pathetic." *"Eat this!" : '''Joke' *"I hope my hands don't get too frisky" *"All hail the Queen, oh wait you want to slay me?" *Laughs* "Good luck!" : Taunt *"Come here, let me drain you every last bit of your power." *"Are you scared?" *laughs* Alorra Concept http://oi45.tinypic.com/fxevt.jpg Credits This custom champion is made by Panduhh, Datpanduh on League of Legends. Do not try and steal my concept and say its yours. Category:Custom champions